Rydia and Kaiya
by TheMadnessWithin13
Summary: Rydia and Kaiya Evans are the 9th and 10th digidestines, its been six years since they defeated the big bad hancho, they finally move back to Tokyo and just in time, with three new digidestines and a Digimon Empire they got to take care of. Will Kaiya and Rydia find love, or will there be destruction for both or one of them.
1. prologue

_**Alright guys so I decided that I wanted to redo my Digimon story of digidestined 9 and 10. So this is actually going to be set during season 2 of Digimon with davis and the gang. I don't own Digimon or any of the characters except for Rydia, and Kaiya evans. I hope you enjoy the story and at the end review and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

 **Character Log**

Kaiya Falls Evans

 **Age** : 15 years old

 **Hair color** : Dark Brown goes down to her tail bone

 **Eye color** : brown with a tint of green

 **Clothes:** wears the green school girl outfit when going to school with black combat boots, not in school she wears dark blue skinny jeans, a dark purple tank top with a black cardigan over that.

 **Digivice:** Purple and Green

 **Digimon:**

 **Fresh:** Puttimon

 **Intraining:** Kiesamon

 **Rookie:** Kesamon

 **Champion:** Unimon (Looks like a pegasus)

 **Ultimate:** MetalUnimon

 **Crest:** Serenity/peace

 **family:** Rydia evans

 **Personality:** Caring, tough, considerate, loving, sarcastic, synical at times, adventurous, protective

Rydia Aria Evans

 **Age:** 12 years old

 **Eyes:** brownish gold

 **Hair color:** dirty blonde and goes down to her butt but she will put into pig tails with black ribbons around it.

 **Clothes:** wears a maroon tank top with a long sleeve white shirt that hangs of her shoulders, and jean shorts. Wears high top converse that are purple and neon green. Fingerless gloves that are green. Has headphones that hang around her neck or head.

 **Digivice:** Rainbow color

 **Digimon:**

 **Fresh** Petitmon

 **Intraining:** Voltamon

 **Rookie:** Electramon

 **Champion:** Tinkermon

 **Ultimate:** Mega-tinkermon

 **Crest:** Curiosity

 **Family:** Kaiya Falls Evans

 **Personality:** Stubborn, Curious, playful, caring, a biter, loving, protective

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Kaiya's pov**

 _"Ry time to go ok," I shook her lightly as she opened her golden brown eyes._

 _"Ok sissy," she says getting up and wrapping her arms around my neck_

 _"You girls ready to go to the camp?" asked mom picking up my sister's stuff_

 _I nodded my head and walked out to the car and put Ry in._

 _On the way there Ry was playing with her stuffed Bear while watching teen titans, while I looked at the scenery passing by._

 _"Kai were here," my mom says as the car stops._

 _I could hear my sister's squeal in the back as she jumped out and ran to my side of the car._

 _"Come on sis let's go!" she giggles as I get out and walk with her the cabin._

 _We put are stuff in the room and went and gone to play. I laughed and see she was hanging with a little boy that was like a year older than her with blonde hair and wearing a big green hat._

 _"Looks like my brother and your little sister are friends," says a voice behind me._

 _I snapped my head around to see a blonde haired boy smiling at me._

 _"Ya I can see that, my name is Kaiya what's yours?" I asked smiling_

 _"The names Matt are you from Japan?" he asked looking at me_

 _"Nah My sister and I moved here last week from Idaho," I said with a smile._

 _Matt and I were hanging out as he played his harmonica for me, we both stopped when snow touch are faces._

 _"Snow in July?' I asked touching my cheek._

* * *

 **Rydia pov**

 _I opened my eyes and looked around to see I was like in some kind of Jungle._

" _Kaiya? where are you," I yelled_

 _"Hi Rydia," says a small voice_

 _I turned around to see a yellow and green thing that looked like a pikachu but not exactly._

 _"H-hi there um," I stopped trying to figure out what its name was._

 _"Voltamon," she smiled at me._

 _"Hi can you help me find my sister," I asked picking her up._

 _"Of course Partner," she says climbing on my shoulder_

 _I walked through the trees and grass and to see Tk._

 _"So you have one too," I said as he turned around to me_

 _"Ya," he smiled at me._

* * *

 **Kaiya's pov**

" _It's a pleasure to meet you guys my name is Tai and these are my friends from camp, Sora, Matt, Tk, Izzy, Joe, Kaiya, and um where's Ry?" asked Tai_

 _"What!" I turned to see her and her Digimon missing "Rydia where are you," I yelled._

 _"Somebody help me," screamed Mimi_

 _We ran to see Mimi on the ground as some big Digimon flew by us, which was until I heard my sister's scream._

 _"RY where are you!" I screamed_

 _"Kai there," pointed Tai_

 _I turned to see her in a tree crying her eyes out. How the hell did she get up there?_

 _"I got her," says Tai running towards the tree_

 _Until the big Digimon cut it and my sister began to fall holding on to Voltamon for dear life._

 _"Noooo!" I screamed_

 _I watched as she fell but Tai caught her and her Digimon. I ran to them and grabbed Rydia._

 _"Ry are you ok, speak to me," I said holding her tight_

 _"I'm ok sis, sorry I just wanted a better look," she says holding Voltamon_

* * *

 _ **Kai's pov**_

 _We were walking through the creepy part of the forest and I mean creepy, when I heard a weird sound and saw some kind of saucer thing. We all were talking about it that I didn't see Ry again!_

 _"Ry where did you go?" I yelled_

 _"Over here," I hear her small voice_

 _"she fell down in that whole," said Voltamon_

 _"It's like a tunnel down here," she says_

 _the floor started to rumble and I back up while Matt and Tai got Ry out of the whole. No this can't be happening, its not possible they don't have those here, do they? I swallowed hard and then Bam! it came out of the ground._

 _"Uh oh not good," I hear ry say "Sis don't turn around ok,"_

 _I slowly did and when I did a big ass worm was right in front of me, I screamed and backed away._

 _"Its ok Kai its not going to eat you see it doesn't even have a mouth," says Tai_

 _"Tai it has a mouth," I squeaked out_

 _"No it doesn't it can't speak," he says_

 _Ok maybe was right this thing wouldn't eat me or even have a mouth right?_

* * *

 _ **RY's pov**_

 _I was listening to the both of them argue about it if it had a mouth or it would eat her, but then the worm opened the mouth and swallowed my sister whole._

 _"NO!" I screamed but Tai grabbed me and I felt tears go down my face._

 _"You were supposed to always be there for me," i whispered holding Voltamon_

 _"It will be ok Ry,"_

 _Then the worm spit her out just like that and went back into its whole, I stared my sister was covered in saliva and she looked freaked out._

 _"Oh it won't eat you, it has no mouth!" She yells at Tai_

 _"Ha sorry I didn't know I was trying," "Trying to what get me killed!" she yelled_

* * *

 **Ry's pov**

 _A bright light grew and when I looked up there was a fairy in front of me._

 _"Electra?" I asked_

 _"Sorry but its Tinkermon now," she says with a smile_

 _"Wow she's beautiful," says Tk_

 _"I know," I whispered_

 _"Guys run while I try to handle this baboon," she says_

 _I looked over and saw a guy who looked like an angel he was beautiful so this is what Patamon was going to be. As they were fighting, Angemon pushed Tinkermon away telling her he had this._

 _"Are you sure I could help you," she says_

 _'No I got this," he says_

 _She came in front of us to protect us as we watched as they fought, both of them started to disappear and I watched in horror. Angemon disappeared but there was an egg in front of tk, I looked over to see Tinkermon was not a lot smaller._

 _"who are you?" I asked_

 _"Voltamon," she said_

* * *

 _"Hey Mimi come on wake up," says my sis tapping her with her foot_

 _"Go away Kaiya," she whined_

 _'No we're almost there now get up," growls my sis_

 _"Oh no please don't let there be another fight between them," I muttered next to Tai_

 _"Its ok Ry," says Tai_

 _"Is there a way to like fly me down it seems a little too extreme for me," says Mimi_

 _"Just go," says my sis pushing her off_

 _Mimi screeched as she landed on the ground, my sister right behind her._

 _'I could have broke a nail Kaiya," yells Mimi_

 _"But you didn't so calm down," laughs Kai_

 _"Tomboy!" snaps Mimi_

 _"Prep!" growls Kai_

 _"Hey! Now is not the time," I yelled pulling my sis away_

* * *

 _Sitting in Whalemon up against the wall, I groaned beside TK._

 _"Rydia you ok? You look a little pale," says TK_

" _I don't feel so good," I groaned_

 _"You gonna be sick?" he asked_

 _All I could do is groan in response, looking up Tk handed me his hat, and the next thing I know I'm up chucking in his hat._

* * *

 **Kaiya's pov**

 _Walking through the desert, I could hear Ry coughing while she was on my back, man I hope she wasn't getting sick right now there isn't any medicine except for what joe has. I looked up to see her flushed face curled into my neck._

 _"How she doing?" asked Tai looking at her_

 _"She's ok, I just hope she doesn't get any worse," I mutter_

 _"If anything she's as strong as her big sister," he says with a smile_

 _"Thanks Tai you're the best," I laugh_

 _"I'm ok sis just tired," whispers Ry_

 _"Here," says Joe handing us a bottle of water_

 _"Thanks Joe," I said taking it and giving it to Ry_

 _"No problem is she doing any better from the other night?" he asked_

 _"Ya she's not coughing as much since you gave her some medicine," I said taking the water from her and putting it in the bag._

 _"She looks better," says Kes_

 _"Only a bit though," says Electra_

 _"Don't worry guys I'll be ok," Ry says with a small smile_

* * *

 _When we started to walk to his area we all were getting tired till he opened a portal in the middle of the desert to a forest. We got in to see Etemon's train going by but all he saw was a desert._

 _"I want the teddy bear," whispers Ry_

 _"What teddy bear?' I asked_

 _"Teddy bear," she mutters_

* * *

 _"All is left is Ry and Sora," says Izzy_

 _We walked into the opening of where Tk's crest was to see all this weird writing and Izzy started to go off in techno talk, I looked at Tk and he looked at me like what!_

 _"All this talk is making my head hurt," says Tk_

 _"I agree," I said rubbing my temples_

 _It started to get late and Tai said he would take first watch while we all slept, I watched as my sister walked out to see Tai. In the morning we went separated ways, Izzy and Sora, Tai, sis, Joe and went one way and we went the other way, we were behind an upside down pyramid and my necklace started to shine. I looked out to see Etemon and the…Teddy Bear! My eyes went wide and I started to move closer to Tai to see._

 _We went into the pyramid and I poked my head out to see the Teddy bear in my face, Yay! A bright light shined from the teddy bear and my symbol popped out of the bear into my necklace._

 _"Your crest was in the bear?" asked Izzy_

 _"I guess so, Hold on," I laughed popping my head out and grabbing the bear._

 _"Something is fishy around here, Wait! Where's my teddy bear!" he yelled_

 _"Oops," I giggled_

 _"Ry," says my sister_

 _"what I wanted the teddy bear," I whined_

 _We had to go through all these invisible holes to get to who knows where. I watched as My sis and our friends helped out this guy Datamon, I stepped back and felt myself being picked up._

 _"Hold it," says Etemon_

 _"Uh oh," I whispered_

 _"Ry!" yelled Kaiya_

 _"Let her go," says Tai_

 _"That's where my Teddy bear went," says Etemon_

 _"let her go!" yelled Electra running at him but getting knocked down_

 _"No!" I yelled as he tossed me to the bunny guys_

 _Etemon ran at my sister and our friends._

 _"Digivolve now," says Agumon_

 _Etemon knocked down our friends and Tai got Datamon free but he shot the glass at us knocking me down next to Etemon and I looked up to see my friends hurt, he picked me up as Datamon ran off with Sora and Biyomon._

 _"No sis," yells Kai_

 _"Go I'll be fine," I yell back_

 _"I love you," she says_

 _"I love you too," I yell_

 _"Hey Monkey butt let her go," says Matt_

 _"I don't think so," he growls_

 _"Its ok go we'll meet up," I yelped_

 _"if your sure," says Matt_

 _"But Ry," says Electra_

 _"Go Electra I'm ok, we'll be together soon," I hold back my tears looking from her to my sis._

 _I nodded my head and felt myself being yanked away from them. I tried to escape but he had a good grip._

 _"Let me go you jerk," I yell_

 _"Shush you, your bate so I can get all you together," he growls_

* * *

" _The names Kari nice to meet you," says Tai's sister_

 _"Rydia you too," I grinned_

" _I can see them being best friends," says Tai_

 _"I know right," says Kai_

* * *

 _I promise we'll see each other again real soon, best friends forever," I promise Volatmon_

 _"Right best friends," she smiles at me_

* * *

 _ **Kai's pov**_

" _I'll miss all of you guys I hope you know that," I sigh standing in the airport_

 _"We'll miss you too Kaiya," says Tai giving her a quick hug_

" _Promise you won't forget me," says Ry to Tk as they hug_

 _"Never," he cries_

" _you are my best friend," cries Kari pulling them both together_

 _"Well see ya," smiles Tai with tears in his eyes_

" _Ya bye," I nodded my head._


	2. reuion

_**Alright guys so I decided that I wanted to redo my Digimon story of digidestined 9 and 10. So this is actually going to be set during season 2 of Digimon with davis and the gang. I don't own Digimon or any of the characters except for Rydia, and Kaiya evans. I hope you enjoy the story and at the end review and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

 _I'm coming home  
I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming home  
Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday  
I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
tell the World I'm coming_

Back where I belong  
I've never felt so strong eh  
feeling like there's nothing that I can't try  
and if you feel me put your hands high, high, high, hey  
and if you feel me put your hands high, high, hey

* * *

 **6 years later**

"Are you sure you two are going to be alright without us?" asked our mother

"Of course we will mom," I sigh

"We if you say so honey are you sure you don't want us to drive you to the airport?" Dad asked

"Nah the taxi will work for us," I grinned

"Well ok then Kaiya, now where is that sister of yours," huffs Mother

"Coming!" yells my little sister

Turning my head towards the stairs she comes running down the stairs with her backpack and all. Two steps before the floor, she trips and tumbles down to the ground.

"Ouchie," she whines rubbing her head

"Geez you're a klutz," I huff sticking my hand out to help her

"Oh shush you meanie," she pouts smacking my hand away and getting up on her own.

Finally saying goodbye to our family we hopped into the cab and headed to the airport. Leaning my arm on the window I looked over at my sister's backpack to see her digivice and the teddy bear the belonged to Etemon. Man it has been a long time since I've seen my fellow digidestines, six long years have passed since we have left the digiworld. Rydia has grown into a young lady, she still has her very curious side I mean seriously I have lost her so many times in the mall and in the market just because she gets distracted. She hasn't changed one bit in that way no wonder her crest is curiosity.

I contacted Matt and asked him if Ry and I could stay with him while we go to school there, from the letters I get Tai is still into Soccer, Sora went to tennis, Mimi has been traveling, Joe is still trying to become a doctor, Izzy still being the brains of everything, Matt got his own band now, Tk just been going to school and so has Kari.

After the whole drive to the airport and the hours on the plane to just get to Tokyo is just exhausting, the only great thing is that Matt's dad gave a ride back to the house.

"So how have you kids been, hoping you're staying out of trouble Rydia," laughs Matt's dad

"I don't cause trouble," she huffs

"Oh please," I snicker

"So Kaiya any guys in your life?" he asked

"Please the men in America are lame," I snort

"Well here we are girls, just head on inside Matt should be inside," he says

"Ya! Let's go," screams Rydia running into the house

"Ry wait!" I yell after her

Getting in the house I see Matt on the ground with Ry on top of him laughing her head off.

"Rydia is that you? Man you've gotten bigger since the last time I saw you," he says rolling out from under her.

"Matt Ishida, look at you getting taken out by a little girl," I snicker

He whips his head around and just stares at me, he takes a step forward and the next thing I know I'm being hugged by him.

"It really is you, man I thought I'd never see your face again. Look at you, you sure have changed a bit haven't you," he grins pulling back and looking at me

"And you have too Matt," I grin

"Um I hate to be the person to break up your oof…" She starts to say when Matt hugs her tightly.

"Oh god it really is you, man wait till Tk…Tk oh man he is going to flip when he sees you, and Kari," he laughs

"When can I see them!" she gasp

"Well how about I contact the gang that are here, hate to say it Mimi literally left for America just yesterday morning, and Joe might be really busy as usual," he snorts

"Of course she did, and it seems like Joe hasn't changed at all," I rolled my eyes.

After getting changed and eating it was time for us to meet our gang again, Matt said it was an emergency of course, didn't say why. Walking to the park I sat on top of the monkey bars while Ry hung upside down on the bar, and Matt leaned against the bar of the swings.

"Hey Matt I got your call what's going on," I hear a familiar female voice.

"Sora!" I yelled jumping down

"Oh my gosh no way is that you Kai!" she squeals hugging me tightly

"It is man look at you," I laugh

"And that has to be little Rydia she is normally not that far from you," she smiles waving to Ry who waved back.

I went back to sitting on the monkey bars chatting it up with Sora who sat next to me. Looking back up I see everyone showing up all at once.

"Tk!" I see Rydia flipping off of the bar and jumping straight into his arms knocking him down.

"R-r-r-rydia?" he stutters

"Rydia what are you doing here?' I hear Izzy ask

"No way," I barely here Tai whisper

 **Rydia's pov**

Screaming Tk's name and knocking him over, I could hear everyone else whisper and freaking out that I'm here.

Lifting my head with tears in my eyes, I grin widely, "Hey you,"

"It is you!" he yells grabbing me tightly and hugging me back.

"Prodigious! It is her wait if she is here that means.."

"Bingo computer geek," laughs my sister

Pulling out of Tk's hug, I stare at him to see he has changed a lot since the last time I saw him then again that was six years ago. Looking at the top of his head I see a different hat, lifting my arm I pat his head.

"Different hat," I state

"Ya grew out of the old one finally," he laughs

"Really cause I remember it being really big on you," I grin

"And I remember you using my hat to puke in," he snorts

"Really Tk it was like three times," I huff

"Man Kari will be excited to see you when we go to school, wait you are going to school with us right?" he asked

"Of course I am dummy and where is dear old sweet Kari?" I asked

"Well she got stuck helping her mom out," he states

"Gotcha so what's new?" I ask

"Well there are three new digidestines and a guy called the Digimon Empire," he exclaims

"What no way, three new digidestines? And what's a Digimon Empire?" I asked

"Ya three and he's this guy that is hurting the Digimon and controlling them," he states

"Well glad I got here in time to help take care of the jerk," I snicker

"Ya I was wondering if you would ever come back to Tokyo or if you ever were going back to the digiworld," he says

"Well I did a couple of times but then I got busy with trying to go to school and since our parents don't know about anything it doesn't help," I huffed

 **Kaiya's pov**

Jumping down from the monkey bars run straight into Tai's arms, he picks me up and swings me around.

"Your really here, like here, here," he sets me down and looks at me

"Wow you haven't changed a bit have you," he laughs

My eye twitches and I smack him up side the head turn to Izzy and hug him. I can hear Matt smacking Tai and calling him an idiot.

"You really don't know how to talk to girls," sighs Matt

"What was I supposed to say wow you changed?" he asked

"Yes you idiot," he huffs

After a while we all just chilled and talked, they filled us on the new digidestines, Davis, Cody and Yolie. Also told us about this guy named the Digimon Empire and has been controlling the Digimon.

"Well I bet Kesamon is going to be mad at me for not coming to the digiworld a lot," I snort

"You got that right, she has none stop go off about how she wants you to come back and that you're a big meanie for not coming back," laughs Tai

"Electramon is the same way she just has Patamon to keep her company and cheer her up that and Veemon too," says Tk

"So when do you guys start school?" ask Izzy

"Of course you're the first to ask about school," giggles Rydia

"Hmph well?" he huffs

"Here in a couple of days," I laugh rubbing Ry's hair

"Awesome, well its getting late so we should really get home and get some sleep," says Tai

"Right come on guys," says Matt

Getting home Ry and I step into the spare bedroom and see a bunk bed, shrugging our shoulders I craw on the top bunk while Ry takes the bottom bunk.

"Hey sis?" she whispers

"Ya little sis?" I answer

"I'm glad we finally came home," she states.

* * *

 **Well what do you guys think so far I know it's a little slow but it will pick up. Please review and let me know ok**


	3. Digiteam Complete

_**Alright guys so I decided that I wanted to redo my Digimon story of digidestined 9 and 10. So this is actually going to be set during season 2 of Digimon with davis and the gang. I don't own Digimon or any of the characters except for Rydia, and Kaiya evans. I hope you enjoy the story and at the end review and let me know what you think.**_

 _Looking out a dirty old window  
Down below the cars in the city go rushing by  
I sit here alone and I wonder why_

 _Friday night and everyone's moving  
I can feel the heat but it's soothing, heading down  
I search for the beat in this dirty town_

 _Downtown the young ones are going  
Downtown the young ones are growing  
We're the kids in America (Whoa)  
We're the kids in America (Whoa)  
Everybody live for the music-go-round_

 _Bright lights, the music gets faster  
Look, boy, don't check on your watch, not another glance  
I'm not leaving now, honey, not a chance_

 _Hot-shot, give me no problems  
Much later, baby, you'll be saying nevermind  
You know life is cruel, life is never kind_

 **Kaiya's pov**

Helping Matt with breakfast in the morning is actually pretty fun, we already got his dad some food since he had to leave for work. Music playing in the background it's is new song from his band.

"Is your sis going to get up any time soon?" he asked me

"Well seeing as she doesn't go to school into three days from now," I laughed

"So not likely huh? Man she sure does loves her sleep," Matt chuckles

"No kidding it takes me forever to just get her up when we were back in America," I stated

"You know I can hear you guys right," grumbles a grumpy Rydia

"Sorry didn't know you would wake up already," smiles Matt

"Ya well with all this music playing it's hard to get some sleep," she huffs

"Oh stop your grumbling and get some food," I roll my eyes

Setting a plate down for her she jumps right in, turning back to Matt I see he put our food down as well.

"So Ry what are you going to do now since you don't go to school till Monday?" Matt asked

"Probably do some shopping I need some new clothes mine I kind of out grown a bit," she exclaims

"Right well just be careful with people here you know how some are," I tell her waving my bacon in front of her.

"Believe me I can take care of myself," she pokes her tongue out

After finishing our food we got our bags and headed out for school, man was I stoked to go to school here. Seeing most of the gang that went to our school was waiting for us.

 **Rydia's pov**

After my sister and Matt left, I looked around the house and huffed, what am I going to do now? Walking into my bedroom, I grab my tight red crop top and through on my white long crop top that was a v-neck t-shirt. Slipping my blue shorts on and slipping my digivice on my belt loop, I grab my boots, sunglasses, and purse head out the door.

After some shopping I realized might as well get some food in me as well, finding some fast food, I sat down on a bench in the park. Closing my eyes I thought back to when it was six years ago when I went back to America. I was so happy to see my parents when I got home but as the days went on I started to not become happy. I missed my Digimon, and missed all the digidestines.

Beep, Beep looking down at my phone I realized my sister texted me.

 **Need you to go to your need school and head to the computer room, Tk, Kari and the others need you! Find Electramon and help them! ~ K**

Jumping to my feet I bolted to the house real quick dropped my clothes off and took off to the school. Rounding the corner I saw Kai and Tai talking to one of the teachers, sneaking by I got to the computer room. Holding my digivice out "Digiportal open,"

When I opened my eyes the only thing that changed was the fact I had a backpack and etemon's teddy bear was on it. I smirked to myself, but realized this was not the time to laugh about that.

"ELECTRACMON! WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed "come on where you at?"

"RYDIA! Is that you," I hear her voice

Turning my head I see her headed towards me, I laughed and ran towards her. Dropping to my knees I hugged her tightly in my arms, tears in my eyes.

"I've waited for a long time to see you again," she says

"Me too, I'm sorry I couldn't be here any sooner," I sobbed

"It's ok glad you're here now," she sobs too

"Ok enough of the tears for now, we have to save our friends," I say standing up "Electramon time to digivolve,"

"Right!"

"Electramon digivolve to Tinkermon!"

"Still beautiful as ever Tinker," I grinned

"Your still too sweet now let's go Rydia," she says picking me up

"Woah this feels different," I laughed

"And you gained some weight," she sighs

"Hey! I've grown, I'm still only 105 lbs," I huff

She just laughs as she flies us to them. Seeing Gatumon throw a punch at another Digimon that hit a guy in a ridiculous outfit. He went to swing his whip at her for doing that.

"Drop me," I stated

"What?"

"Drop me," I huffed

"But what if… Just do it," I growled

Dropping me, I started to come closer to this guy in the weird outfit. I pulled my arm back and got ready for it.

"Sucker punch!" I yelled slamming my fist into the guy and rolling off the cliff into Tk's arms.

"Rydia!" he gasped

"Hey Tk what's up," I laughed

"Did you just fall?" he asked

"Yup." I giggled

"Uh Tm! Who is this?" I heard an unusual voice

Turning my head I come to a complete stop of seeing a guy that reminds me a lot like Tai.

"Explain later we got bigger issues," I state looking at the Digimon that are being controlled

"Right!" he yells turning to his Digimon which is extremely adorable, and telling him it's time to digivolve.

Standing back with Kari and Tk I watch as all three new digidestines take on the Digimon. I was very impressed on how they did it, seeing Flamedramon I was in love! He is just so cool! The battle soon was over and the digimon that were being controlled were free and heading home.

"He makes me so mad! Digimon Empire I'll show him who's in charge around here," huffs goggle head

"and is that going to be you?" I raised an eyebrow at him

"Who asked you!" he growled at me

"Temper, temper," I giggled walking away from him

"You didn't answer my question!" he yells

Heading back through the portal we shot through the computer at the school with all of us landing on top of us, but guess who was on the bottom of this dog pile the smallest one of all me…

"What happened to you guys," asked Tai coming into the computer room

"Please don't ask," we all state

"The new digimon changed into their intraining forms," states Kai

As all of them oogle over there digimon, I start to growl.

"Can you please get off of me please your going to kill me!"

Everyone slowly gets off of me and just stares at me.

"What, do I have something on my face," I trying to rub my face

"No but who are you exactly Ma'am," says the small boy

"Oh that's easy my name is Rydia Evans I'm a digidestine like you guys," I grin

"What that's impossible I haven't seen you before," whines the purple haired girl

"Well I ain't lie four eyes," I roll my eyes

"What did you just call me," she screams

"You heard me," I huff

"Rydia!" scolds Kai

"Sorry," I mutter

"That's right we are sorry, our names are Kaiya and Rydia Evans we are the 9th and 10th digidestines, we are from the original group like Tai, we're just from America," says my sister.

After all introductions, Izzy, Tai, Sora and Kai decided to have a little chat. Turning to the small blue creature I picked him up and smiled at him.

"Ry don't even think about it," huffs Voltamon

"Oh come on," I whine

"What's going on?" asked Davis

"She has this thing for cute things," laughs Tk

"Can I take you home with me," I grin

"Sure!" he giggles

"Deviveemon!" whines Davis

"What she seems nice," he exclaims

"I guess so but still," He rolls his eyes

"Guess so, excuse me goggle head, I saved your guys lives," I growled

"No you didn't our digimon did," he snaps

"Ya ok Davis," I laugh

"Ry come on we have to head back to Matt's house," she says

"Right, well good night guys it was nice meeting you all," I state

"Good night Rydia, Kaiya,"

Heading home, I couldn't stop the grin that was on my face.

"Ok what's up," laughs Kai

"I like them, well Cody and Davis but Yolie eh she's ok," I laugh "I think I'm going to be happy here,"

"That's good I'm glad, I missed seeing that smile and laugh," she rubs my head

"Me too sis, me too,"

 **Alright guys so here is the second chapter I hoped you liked it, I know it's a little drawn out but got to get all the meet and greets out of the way. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
